Backwards
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: The Doctor is trapped in a place that he didn't think existed... This place is completely wrong. Dalek Caan is the Last of the Daleks, his home planet, Skarro, destroyed. There are many Time Lords, and Gallifrey exists. How will he escape this place of nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning of an extended version of a story I wrote under the same title a while back. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**** The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS after a long battle with the Daleks. He had just lost another new friend. It was days like these that drove the 1400 year old Time Lord to the ground. He had avenged her death, but what good does that do? Natalie was still dead.

He was traveling alone, just like River had made him promise not to. Amy and Rory were gone, and River was in prison. He felt so lonely. He had planned to take Natalie with him, to let her see the stars. Funny, it was Christmas. The name Natalie means "Christ's birth." It's like fate, or destiny. It was just another ruined Christmas for him.

The TARDIS began to act up. "What is it?" He asked. She didn't answer. Soon, he found himself hurtling through the Vortx with no control. What was happening? Finally, the TARDIS came to an abrubt stop. Cautiously, he opened the door.

Everything seemed normal. Earth, 20th century, London. He stepped out. Across the way from the TARDIS was the Powell Estate. He missed Rose, especially now that he was alone. He found himself staring at the entrance of the building, remembering when Rose would run out of there, take his hand, and they'd walk to the TARDIS together.

Just before he prepared to turn away, Rose walked out of the builing in her Union Jack top, a bag slung over her shoulder. Rose had already know the Doctor when she bought that. He ran to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Rose!"

She stared at him, shocked. "Who are you?!"

"Oh, yes, new face. I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor who? How do you know me?!"

"Rose, it's me... Where's the meta-crisis? Why are you living here? Where are you're mum and dad?"

"What mum and dad? What meta-crisis? Who are you?!"

"The Doctor... you've got to remember me Rose, please."

"I've never known anyone called the Doctor.. Who are you?"

"You know, hundreds of years old, travels through time and space... For goodness sake, Rose, you traveled with me for years! Time Lord? Ringing any bells?" She gasped, taking a step back.

"T-Time Lord? Please, don't hurt me!" She trembled, stumbling back, sheilding her face with her arms.

"What?! No, I'm not going to hurt you! Why would I do that?!"

"B-but.. you're a Time Lord..." Tears slid down her face as the Doctor looked deep in her eyes...and found nothing but fear towards himself.

"Rose... why? I would never hurt you." He took her face in his hands. "What's happened? You should know that I would never do anything to ever, ever bring harm to you." He replaced his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't understand... What kind of Time Lord are you?"

"I'm the last Time Lord, remember? You never met any other Time Lord."

"What are you talking about? There are thousands of Time Lords!"

"What?" Rose looked over his shoulder, not listening.

"Dalek Caan!" She said, happily.

"Release her!" The Doctor heard a robotic voice say from behind him. Startled, he released her and turned around. She began to run toward the Dalek, but the Doctor stopped her, holding her back.

"Rose, are you crazy! That's a Dalek!" He shouted.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, pulling away from him and running to Dalek Caan. Her body was dangerously close to the laser.

"What's wrong with you?! It's going to shoot you!"

"You truly are crazy! Dalek Caan doesn't have any weapons!" The Doctor examined Dalek Caan carefully, and realized that instead of the plunger and laser, there were a claw to grab things and a small metal pole with a tip similar to that of his sonic screwdriver. He stepped back, horribly confused.

"Wha-how is this happening?!"

"You tried to harm my friend! That was a mistake." Caan said.

"Wait!" Rose yelled. "Don't hurt 'im! He wasn't trying to harm me, and he didn't. I think he's confused..." She said compassionately.

The Doctor remained silent, hands up and behind his head in front of Caan. "Is this so?" Caan asked. He nodded.

"Rose, that's a Dalek! He's going to hurt you! Don't you remember the Daleks? Remember when it almost killed you?"

"Caan has never done anything to hurt me! What is wrong with you?!"

"Don't you remember? You had to become the Bad Wolf to destroy them! I practically died to save you! Why can't you remember?"

Rose stepped closer to Caan, making the Doctor even more anxious. Dalek Caan spoke. "Rose, it's alright. I think he has amnesia. He won't hurt you." She relaxed a bit.

"I don't have amnesia, and you know I don't! Rose, you traveled with me!"

"No I didn't." Just then, the Doctor turned to the street. There were plenty of places where he saw that the year was 2006. In Pete's world, there were billboards and signs with her father on them. She wouldn't be living in the Powell Estate. But in his world, she wouldn't be there. Where was he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**** "Romanadvoratrelundar, leave the people of Earth alone. This is a level five planet. Leave now before the Appoaching Thunder comes and brings you down." Dalek Caan said defensively. The Doctor stood in awe. He had never heard a Dalek speak that way. It felt... odd, and out of place. Caan and Rose were talking, apparently discussing him. He interuptted them. "You're right..." He muttered.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You're right," He said, clearly, "You didn't travel with me."

"He's remembering!" Rose said, moving behing Dalek Caan.

"No, listen to him." The Dalek instructed Rose. The Doctor continued.

"I'm from a different dimension, a parallel world to yours. This isn't the first alternate universe I've been to, but this one is incredibly backwards. What has happened in the Time War?"

"I am the last of the Daleks. The Time Lords are the most evil race in the universe, they killed off the race of Daleks long ago. But the Time Lords keep coming back every time I defeat them."

"I can relate..." The Doctor said, head lowered. "Wait..does Gallifrey still exist?"

"Of course. My home planet, Skarro, was destroyed hundreds of years ago."

"Gallifrey..." he whispered. That name was so majestic to him, so full of life and meaning. But not here. "Dalek Caan, this is new to me. Please, I will not harm you, and I beg you do not harm me. How do you travel?"

"In my SIDRAT, Special In Direct Renditions And Time. It's disguised as a red phone box, but it's smaller on the outside." The Doctor, smiling and rolling his eyes, kept talking.

"I see. I'm really surprised at the turnout of this world, perhaps I should just-" A building behind them exploded, knocking the Doctor flat onto the ground, while Dalek Caan's armour was strong, putting up a force field to protect Rose.

"Ow." The Doctor said, rolling on to his back after the initial impact had finished. Out of the ashes and smoke, the Doctor couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Romanadvoratarelundr (Romana), his dear old Time Lady friend, walk out, pure evil in her eyes. This was her first incarnation, the most beautiful of them all. But this wasn't his Romana. This wasn't the Romana he used to tease, the one he'd nicknamed "Fred" (which, by the way, she accepted), the one who had a much higher intellect then him back at the Time Lord Academy. He had barely passed with a minimal score on his second try, when she had aced it completeley the first tme.

She hadn't yet become the cruel war lord of her third incarnation. But, this wasn't right. Standing before him was a different Romana. This Time Lady was a monster, he could tell just by looking into her young eyes. She was only 140 years old right now, so innocent in his eyes, even as the destroyer she was in this universe.

He wanted to run to Romana, hold her in his embrace, and forget about the fact that in his own world, she was with the rest of the Time Lords in the Time Lock, abandoned, dead. And it was his fault. Still, the Romana here was only a shadow of his own. She glared at him, making his heart sink. Dalek Caan ordered Rose to get back.

"Who is this bumbling idiot?" Romana said, laughing menacingly. "Another human? You know, the more humans you take under your wing, Caan, the more we get to destroy." Caan's eyepiece moved to the Doctor, then back to Romana.

"You don't understand!" The Doctor said, yelling out to her. He noticed that she had a gun-glove, similar to the one Rassilon used at the regeneration of his tenth body. She pointed it at him, and he backed off a bit.

"Please, Romana-"

"My name is Romanadvoratarelundr. Do you consider me a fool? You show so much disrespect for the Lady President."

"Lady President? What? I mean-you're so young!"

"You truly are an idiot. Caan, since when did you take such empty-minded people? Boy, don't disrespect me."

"Boy?! I'm older then you!" He blurted out.

"I really don't think so. How old are you, twenty-nine? Keep dreaming sweetie."

"I am 1200 years old! How old are you, 250 at best? I'm surprised you didn't recognize my genetic makeup, you sure are careless for a Lady President!" She scanned him with her glove, and smirked.

"Ahhh, I see. You bad boy, hopping to a different dimension. That should be impossible, but I see you've managed. Nice to see you... Doctor." She said, seductively as she moved her face closer to his. She had dark red lipstick on, unlike the light pink his Ramona always wore. He tensed as she drug her finger across his chin.

"My Doctor will want to see you. I guess I'll call-"

"Your Doctor?"

"Of course, you didn't think you were the only Doctor in all of existence, did you?" He stayed quiet. "You did! Foolish! I'm glad my Doctor isn't like you!" The words hit him hard, and he flinched slightly.

"Romanadvoratarelundr," Dalek Caan interrupted, "leave him alone. He should go back to his own dimension, before things get to hectic for him. He is different from you. He is not evil. Don't bring him into this."

"Oh, but I must! And, I've already called the Doctor." Dalek Caan turned to Rose.

"Who is the Doctor, Caan?"

"The worst of all Time Lords. Rose, please be careful. The man you are about to see holds more hatred then anyone else in the universe, and he thinks it is beautiful." The Doctor's heart froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where the "extended part" shows up. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

Just then, "the Doctor" showed up. It was the eighth version of himself, which took him slightly off-guard.

"Hello Sweetie." Romana said to the 8th.

"No!" 11th said. "Those words belong to River Song!"

"Oh, are you referring to Melody Pond? Sweet girl, that one. Too bad she's dead. Killed herself before I got to it. She was tortured within an inch of her life every day, until she finally gave up." Romana said bitterly.

"River..." He whispered sadly.

"So-" 8th cut in. "This is another version of myself. I don't like how he looks..."

"Well keep looking! This'll be your body someday!" 11th yelled. He wanted to leave.

"And that bowtie around your neck! How foolish! Now, let's take him to Gallifrey, shall we? For imprisonment and torture."

"No!" Rose yelled. The Doctor tried to back away, but found himself in a small force field. A transport pulled him to Gallifrey.

It wasn't like he remembered. It resembled the Skarro in his world. The crimson fields were covered with bodies, and the red color of the grass hid the amount of blood staining it. The image scarred the Doctor, just like his Time War. But here, his people were the evildoers, Dalek Caan searching for peace.

"So, Doctor," The evil Doctor said. "I believe I'd like to have a nice little chat with you. Take him to my study!" He ordered. Two Time Lords grabbed his arms and led him into the nearest building and up the steps.

In the room, there was a wooden desk and two chairs, one on each side. "Please, sit." There was a bitter edge on his voice, but the Doctor didn't bother to fight just yet. So, he sat in the chair as the two Time Lords released him. The "Doctor" took the seat across from him, folding his hands on the elegant desk.

"I think you and I should get to know each other, Doctor."

"I'd rather not..."

"Oh, please, I'm dying to know. What is the Time War like in your universe?"

"Nearly the same, same destruction, same pain... but, what's different is that the Time Lords didn't start the war!" His palm smacked the table in his anger.

"I see... How many Time Lords are there in your universe?"

"One. Me. You are looking at the last of the Time Lords."

"Oh I see! Well, that must be wonderful, having all of time and space to yourself-"

"No! I-I don't think like you!"

"Is that so? Well then, what do you think of being the only one left?"

"It's the worst thing in the world, being alone like this... I take human companions in a TARDIS I stole, but they all fade away... How can you even be me?! You are nothing like me! You don't deserve to be called 'Doctor!' "

The evil Time Lord smirked. "And why's that?"

"Taking that title is also taking on what it means! The word 'Doctor' means healer, protector, and you sir, are NOT either of those!"

"My, you are different my friend-"

"I, if anything, am not your friend. I can be your worst nightmare."

"I could say the same for you. I think I understand, 'Doctor', why we are so different." The Eighth stood and walked around Eleven's chair.

"And what's that?"

"I am in you. You are in me. Just not as strong as our leading attributes. I am your dark side. I'm sure at some point I come out in you, even if it's just a little bit. Evil usually defeats good-"

"That is a lie!"

"Is it? Tell me something, Doctor. Did the Time Lords in your universe just lose the war? Because I don't think that's what happened. If I were you, with your morals and ideas, and I knew that there was no hope, and my people were becoming corrupt, I would do something to stop them. Now, how do you keep a species that can travel through all of time and space from escaping and bringing destruction with them? You killed them, didn't you?"

"No! I-I didn't..."

"Ahh, but you did. But, perhaps, not in that exact form of words. It was your fault, I gurantee it. Tell me, what did you do to keep them from escaping, to keep them from avoiding their imminent death?" Eleven remained silent. "Come now, it's not like you'll be letting out some big secret, I am you after all. Actually, you don't even have to answer that question. I know what you did, because I know what I would do. You put them in a Time Lock, didn't you? Yes... you let them die off."

"Nothing could be done!"

"Yes, perhaps you're right. However, that was a decision I would have made. You are me, Doctor. Accept that."

"Never!"

"Join me, Doctor. Together, we can win. Help me destroy Dalek Caan, and the Time Lords will prevail!" His voice boomed in the enclosed space.

"I will not!" Eight noved down to whisper in his ear.

"You could become Time Lord Victorious... Wouldn't you like that?"

"No! I will not help you, not ever!" The alternate Doctor frowned.

"I see... Well then, I didn't want it to come to this, but I'll have to make you want to work with me. Guards!" The two Time Lords re-entered. "Take this lovely man down to the cellars. They'll put him in his place..."


End file.
